Raptors
| faction = Corpus | planet = Europa | mission = Naamah | weapon = Laser Bolts | abilities = Energy Mortar (NS) Nemes RT Drones (MT) Laser Barrage (RV) | clonedflesh = | flesh = | fossilized = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = 2,000 (NS) 2,500 (MT) 3,000 (RV) | shield = | protoshield = 600 | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = 25 | baseexperience = 1,500 | baselevel = 1 | spawnlevel = 23 | specialbodyparts = | codex_scans = 3 (each) | other_drops = Neural Sensors 5% Raptor Sigil }} The Raptors are Corpus Bosses found in the Europa system, and are the only Corpus bosses capable of flight. They are all, in effect, extremely powerful Ospreys, with each boasting high defenses and damage output. Fighting them requires both mobility and cover to avoid their highly damaging attacks. All three models possess heavy armor on their backs but vulnerable underbellies and engines. They can be found in the Naamah mission node on Europa. After defeating them and finishing the mission, players will receive either the Chassis, Neuroptics, or Systems blueprint. Upon death, the Raptors have a chance of dropping Morphics, Control Modules, or Neural Sensors. Appearance Raptor NS appears to be a heavily armored Osprey-like drone with orange armor and white trim. Raptor MT looks identical to Raptor NS, save for its yellow armor instead of orange. Raptor RV is white with red trim. The Raptors all speak in a high-pitched robotic voice. Unlike most other Corpus robotics, they speak in the Corpus language, as evidenced by their similar speech patterns and phonetics. Raptor NS is responsible for almost all of the taunts before the battle, as it is the first model to be faced. Arsenal The Raptors' main weapon is an explosive laser bolt with a medium fire rate, which can deal 100-200 damage per shot. It uses this weapon in between its special attacks to help whittle away at a target's health. The explosion on these bolts is surprisingly large, and can hit unexpectedly. Raptor NS is armed with an explosive mortar barrage attack, which launches a large cluster of fast moving blue projectiles. These projectiles create medium-sized blue rings expressing their effective ranges before landing and exploding on impact. Since they stack and can trigger knockdowns, players that do not move out of the way can easily be instantly killed. The explosions caused by these bombs also appears to ignore walls, as taking shelter in the hut at the back of the arena still results in damage. Raptor MT constantly spawns Nemes RT drones that rapidly home in on players. Raptor MT will have about five to six drones active, and constantly replaces them as they are killed. The Drones themselves are effectively little flying arc traps, each dealing a constant stream of damage that shreds shields and can quickly reduce health. They have small hitboxes and are a constant nuisance, making them very annoying. Raptor RV will periodically bombard a player with a heavy stream of lasers capable of dealing devastating damage if cover is not used. The lasers have a very distinct sound, giving the player time to react and hide. The Raptors are invulnerable from their backs, and will only take damage to their non-shelled robotic underbellies and wings. Luckily, since they fly, this is more or less all there is to hit. The Raptors also posses shields that regenerate when not taking damage. In addition, after any Gravity Conveyor is destroyed (thus releasing the next model of Raptor) the arena will flood with Elite Crewmen, Detron Crewmen, Sapping Ospreys, and Shield Ospreys. The Detron Crewmen and Sapping Ospreys are both capable of dealing unexpected damage at inopportune moments, and therefore should not be ignored. Strategy Unlike most other bosses, the Raptors have the capacity to respawn infinitely from the three Gravity Conveyors in their arena, which are simply the output for their production facility below. In order to defeat the Raptors, they must be killed to drop their explosive Power Cells, which detonate 10 seconds after being dropped. Players must pick up the cells, carry them to the top of a Gravity Conveyor, and hit the weapon switch key to drop the cell into the conveyor, destroying it and the facility beneath. This must be done to all three Conveyors to complete the assassination. At first, Raptor NS will appear, and continue to spawn until one conveyor is destroyed. Then, Raptor MT will spawn until the second is destroyed, after which Raptor RV will spawn until the boss is defeated. Tips *A high damaging hitscan weapon with punch through can make this fight trivial, since you can destroy the raptors in the conveyor while they spawn. The Power Cells will drop down the conveyor and destroy it, without the player needing to pick them up. *Using a high dps, weapon will also make this fight easier, as the damage gets superior multipliers against alloy-armored targets, as well as some against robotic targets. *Using a stun such as or will help to slow the darting maneuvers. Stomp can be used before they spawn and will stop their horizontal movement, allowing you to kill them and drop the core directly back down into the elevator. This makes the fight trivial. *After killing a Raptor, you can stand on top of the next spawn point to prevent the next Raptor from leaving its spawn point, allowing it to be easily dispatched. *For making all 10 scans for "The Raptor" you need to scan last (third) Raptor'' (on assasination mission) from all 3 of them even if this Raptor already marked as scanned ''(green colored) ''. Every time only 1 scan will counts. Player can abort his mission after doing needed scan and start mission again. ''(Note: scans can not count because who knows why so player probably will need more than 10 runs on this mission) Trivia *In , the original singular Raptor was reworked into the current boss fight. The original was merely a very powerful and large Osprey. *Much like regular Ospreys, the Raptors are capable of suddenly strafing when aimed at, making hitting them even more of a task. *The original Raptor was added in . It was the first airborne boss in the game, followed by Vay Hek in . Due to its ability to fly, drops could sometimes end up in unreachable locations. *Until , the Raptor did not have an opening cinematic. Now that they do, this leaves The Sergeant as the only boss without one. *The Raptors can drop Neural Sensors, despite the fact that Neural Sensors are not a normal drop on Europa. *Due to their ability to respawn, the Raptors can be repeatedly farmed for their drops within a single mission. Bugs *Any model of the Raptors may not rise from the Gravity Conveyors after spawning, resulting in them just floating inside. This presumably AI-based glitch can be circumvented by walking to the lip of the Conveyor and shooting the Raptor inside, causing them to float out to take evasive maneuvers. *While using the Excalibur Warframe's Exalted Blade ability, the Power Cells can not be dropped. The Player must first deactivate the ability before the Power Cell will drop. *Sometimes, the Power Cell will not explode after being dropped on the Conveyor, but the Conveyor will explode and the mission will be stuck in this part until you either quit or fail the mission. *When the Power Cell is dropped and a player catches it and attempts to throw in the Conveyor while also trying to, very quickly, grab the Power Cell again, the timer will glitch and count up to an absurd number of seconds until it detonates. Media The Raptor MT Codex.jpeg The Raptor NS Codex.jpg The Raptor RV Codex.jpg -WARFRAME Raptor.png|Raptor as seen in the lobby (U9) Raptor.jpg|The Raptor Raptor.png|Raptor's portrait. (Pre-U12) Raptorbossfight.jpg|Fighting Raptor in a nutshell. EXPLOSION ROCKET ROCKET MINE EXPLOSION! raptorcodex.png|Raptor Codex Warframe.x64 2013-11-22 11-29-34-508.jpg 2013-11-28_00022.jpg|Raptor weakness Warframe - Loot From 100 Raptor Kills The Raptors 'Level 100' (Warframe) Warframe Bosses (DualVipers only) - Raptor Warframe - Raptor Solo Boss Fight Solo Raptor Boss WARFRAME Solo Lv100 Raptor sniper only with builds Patch History *Fixed not being able to defeat the Raptor due to the bombs not exploding when falling into the tubes, and because the Raptor refuses to fly away from the tubes. *Introduced. }} de:Raptor fr:Raptor es:Raptors Category:Enemies Category:Corpus Category:Boss Category:Characters Category:Update 9 Category:Robotic